Beauty Through Order
by E.B Harlequinn
Summary: *This Series is Very X-Rated and Graphic Please Read With Caution* What happens when the world is yours and then it all comes crumbling down ? What happens when you are no longer in control and she is ? This is the story of such a transformation in a young man's life.


**Chapter 1**

**The Bitch**

"Shut your fucking mouth" she said as she put the ice-cold barrel tip of the gun to my temple.

"If you think you're not going to do this then you must be fucking crazy!", she exclaimed as she wrapped her cold hands around my penis.

I could slowly feel her slide myself into her, as she continued with her tirade.

"Ugh!", she moaned. "I hate when you become such a bitch", she slowly began to rock her hips back and forth. "You always do th-" her voice began to trail off as I became more worried about the gun letting off as she began to grind harder against my penis.

"Suck my nipples you bitch, such them harder!" she exclaimed. I did as I was told and sucked her hard cold nipples as the stormy weather continued outside. I never enjoyed when she forced me to do these things, but at this point I had no control. "I SAID HARDER" she yelled. She then cocked the gun and pushed it further into my temple.

I suckled harder but soon began to think and wonder how did I get myself into this mess. How did I become…the bitch.

**Alpha Male**

It all started a few months ago, in April to be exact. I was always an Alpha Male. I followed rules by my own way and usually always ended up getting what I wanted. I was happily in a relationship with my girlfriend Joyce; fair skinned, brown hair 5'4 with green eyes. She always supported me and did everything that I told her. I also had my own law firm that employed 12 attorneys. I accomplished all of this by my current age of 32. Yes, life was grand and nobody could tell me any different. It was also at this stage in time when Joyce began wanting to start a family, but I believed that such a thing would put my career on hold.

"I love you, and I think marriage and a child would make our lives even better. Why are you so afraid of commitment!" Joyce would habitually say after making love. I usually replied with the usual retort, "Because Joyce, I just don't think I'm ready yet".

In all honesty, I knew I wasn't ready. Although I loved Joyce to death, she seemed too much of a conformist. Actually, my whole life was a huge mashup of conformity. Everything just seemed to be given to me and never was that difficult to obtain. I was the son of two well-known attorneys in my area, I had the best tutors and mentors in college and was the leader of my student body, and my uncle was the president of my law school. Everything in life had been practically given to me. Yes, my life was grand, but it soon became mundane.

One day while I waited in my car outside of Joyce's marketing firm. I stared outside of the window and just watched all the people roaming around the area; everyone was so oblivious to each other and had no care in the world about anything. "Hey babe!" I turned and saw Joyce peering through the window. "Come up stairs, I need to introduce you to someone".

I never really enjoyed being in Joyce's office; it was so plain and boring. It was just Joyce and her team of six people. The biggest bore was her friend Margaret.

"Look I'd like you to meet Margaret's sister. She's trying to start her business on upstreet and needs someone to review the contract, could you please look into it babe?" Joyce always had to set up the pregame before introductions.

"Hi!" Margaret said as she darted out of the hallroom to greet me. "I brought some tuna on ritz cracker for you, Joyce already told me how you said yes to helping my sister read her contract".

I looked at Joyce pessimistically as she looked at me nervously because she knew that I had not yet agreed to help Marget's sister.

"Is that my hero?", I heard the voice sarcastically say from afar in the hallroom. "Yes!" Margaret said, "Come on out and meet him".

Out of the room came a woman that looked about age 24, with a crop top shirt, blue eyes and blonde hair standing at 5'5 with an impeccable smile. Her voluptuous breasts poked out and I could see her nipples poking through her white shirt. She was stunning, a perfect 11 out 10 if I ever seen one.

"My name is Kelly Smith, what is your name". I was stunned that this girl was knockout gorgeous; I hadn't felt that way in years. I began to speak "I, I, I"

Margaret then chimed in "This is Joyce's boyfriend and he agreed to help you".

I was so glad Margaret saved me the embarrassment of stuttering and saying something stupid.

"Yes", I began "I will gladly help you, just stop by my office later on today so we can review the terms".

"Oh thank you!" Kelly than wrapped her arms around me for a hug. She smelled like strawberries and I could feel her hard nipples touching me through her shirt…I had to have her.

"Thanks again Joyce for asking", I heard Margaret say.

Joyce then replied "No problem, he's such a great guy and willing to help anyone. Helping people is a pleasure of his".

As I listened all I could think was, "The pleasure is all mine".

**Strawberries**

The office was not very busy that day. My cousin Donald was the office manager and was always a wisecracker.

"So you said she had double D's!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah Donald, but quiet down". I said while trying to hush him down. "She's quite lovely".

Donald and I were always the best of friends, mainly due to his parent abandoning him and leaving him with my family to grow up with my siblings and I, but that's a whole other story.

"So your going to introduce her to me right ?" Donald hurriedly blurted.

"If time permits, then yes" I said. "You know I have your back".

Donald rolled his eyes and then retorted, "If you say so, the other times I recall you taking them for your own gain cousin" He then walked off back too his office.

As I said earlier, the world was mine. If I wanted the newest condo in the area, I got it. If I saw the newest car on the lot, I bought it. If there was a woman that looked better than Joyce and was the most smoking hot in the city, I had her too. This was all about my Alpha male complex, and Kelly was next on my list.

I reviewed a few briefs and cases as I waited for Kelly to arrive. I had already placed the champagne bottle snugly under my desk from the last woman I seduced in my office earlier in the week. Kelly would be just the same.

One hour went by. Then two hours went by. Soon it was three, four, five, six, seven, eight and then nine hours later. Donald was always the last person in the office with me and he soon stopped by my personal area to say his greetings before leaving the office.

"Well cousin, I will see you tomorrow…that Kelly girl didn't show up yet?" He asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"No sir, Ms. Smith did not show up today," I said with a tired look on my face.

"I guess she kind of stood you up on your date, huh playboy?" We both then roared with laughter. "Tell Joyce I said hi" Donald said as he walked out of the door.

I then began to pick up my gatherings to leave work when I then heard a voice from the doorway, "Hey, am I too late?"

I looked up to see Kelly standing in the doorframe area smiling. She had a backpack in her left hand and sat it on the chair in the corner of the room.

"How did you get in here when the doors are locked at this time?" I asked.

"The nice man on his way out let me in, he told me where you were. I think his name was Donny? He's really funny, he kept his eyes on my boobs the whole time" she said while trying to keep herself from laughing.

My eyes then lowered to take a quick peek at her busty chest. Oh my heart began to pound. "Well that's wild man Donald for ya, that's his name by the way. Why have you come so late, I began to think you wouldn't come"?

"Well, I was on a date before I came here. It took a little longer than I expected, but now we can begin our date if that's okay with you", she winked and gave smile.

"Come have a seat" I said as I motioned her over.

She pulled out her document and we began to review all the boring stuff. It was so hard to concentrate, as Kelly was so sexy. All I could do was think about ripping off that crop top and placing her on this table we were on and fucking her brains out. Soon we were finished reviewing her contract and I began to make my move.

"So that's all there is to it Kelly, do you understand? "I asked.

"Yeah, that seems perfect. Thank you so much!" Kelly said while putting the contact in her bag. "So how much are you going to charge a girl for this?"

"Well I usually charge $400, but instead you can enjoy a glass of champagne with. Is that fine with you?" I said while pulling up the bottle.

"I usually don't drink during the weekdays, but it's a lot better than paying $400" Kelly said as she laughed.

It was great. About an hour passed and the more Kelly and I drank, the more we began to learn more about each other. Kelly was so vibrant and lively; she was just great to be around. Soon I just couldn't stand it and I had to make my move.

I stood up and asked, "May I give you a massage, Kelly?" At this point Kelly was so drunk that she just quickly blurted out "Yes, please".

This was typical. Hot female client comes into my office; I do my work, give her champagne, and then have sex with them. It's a good thing there aren't too many clients that I have that are this smoking hot, otherwise I'd have no paycheck.

Instead of massaging Kelly's shoulders I slowly caressed my lips up and down the side of her neck. She trembled as I gently kissed her strawberry scented neck. "Oooh, that feels so nice", Kelly moaned. I then licked her ear and lightly bit her earlobe.

"Do you want me?" Kelly asked.

I then breathily whispered in her ear, "Of course I do".

I leaned Kelly on the table and quickly took off her shorts. Her panties were so moist that I couldn't stand it. I was excellent at foreplay and I slowly started from her feet and kissed her legs all the way down to her thighs.

Her panties were even more soaked at this point as I licked up and down her inner thighs just outside her genitalia. By then Kelly had taken her shirt and bra off and I saw a peek of her caressing her breasts. I leaned up and buried my face all in her chest.

"Oh god" she breathed heavily. "Is this what you wanted?"

By then I couldn't speak, I sucked on her left breast and flicked my tongue every few seconds. My fingers by then had slid into her panties and I fingered her frantically as I sucked on her breasts.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" she cried out in pleasure "This is the most sensitive area on my body!"

My penis was then as hard as a diamond in an ice storm. It was time.

I pulled her panties off and slid her closer from the desk and unzipped my pants. My penis was standing at attention as the blood flowed from the base to the tip of the head.

I rolled my penis around her thighs and just as I began to enter her moist vagina, her phone rang. She pushed me back and stood up to answer. "Hello…okay…. okay…. all right bye" she then hang up the phone. She picked up her soaked panties and put on her jeans.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave" she said.

"But why!" I yelled as I was both furious and horny.

She put on her shirt, glared at me, and said, "Thanks for the fun, maybe next time".

I began to beg "Please Kelly, please don't do this to me".

She then picked up her purse and left.

I was so angry and I pulled my pants up and sat back down at my table.

"How could she do this to me?" I thought to myself "No girl has ever said no and rejected me".

I looked in the corner of my eye and I saw the backpack that she had left, "Maybe I can convince her to stay just a little longer.

I ran out of the building trying to catch her, but it was too late and she was gone.

**The One That Got Away**

I left the office soon after my encounter with Kelly ended. As I drove to my condo that I shared with Joyce there were so many questions running through my head.

"Who was the person on the other end of phone call?" Why did she have to leave at this time of the night?" "Is she a prostitute?"

I then arrived at my condo and entered to see my beautiful Joyce.

It was midnight and Joyce was heading to bed. "Late night at the office again?" Joyce said before she gave me a kiss.

"Yeah, a lot of back work" I said hesitantly while still remembering Kelly's strawberry scented neck.

As Joyce walked to our room she replied "Well I left the TV on the news channel for you, have a goodnight babe".

"Goodnight sweetie"

As I sat down on the couch the 10 o'clock news was midway through its re-spin.

"Today there was a murder at 309 Sherman Lane over in Elkwood Park. The victim was 45 year old Jarret O'Grady whom was found by his neighbor dead and brutally stabbed 32 into his stomach after sounds of turmoil came from his house". The news station then showed an interview with a neighbor. "Yeah, all I heard was a bunch of rustling and a loud yell, at first I thought ol' Jarret was attacking a woman, but then after I called the police and rushed inside I found HIM on the floor dead and cut up".

I then changed the channel, as I didn't feel like hearing such bad news at a time like this. As I sat watching an HBO movie the thought of Kelly came back to my mind. I slowly began to rub my penis through my pants and became enraged at the thought of her not letting me finish. That bitch. I then devised that I would get her once again. I would finish her up no matter what.

The only problem that I had was that I did not have any way of getting in contact with her. I should have made her sign the firm's client confidentiality agreement form. I then remembered that I left her forgotten backpack in my car. There just had to be a number or someway of contact inside of it. I crept out of our condo and returned to the parking garage. As I walked up to the car I could see the backpack in the backseat window.

I clicked the unlock button on my car keychain and opened the door. As I looked closely I could see the bag looked worn and battered (something I hadn't noticed before). I opened it up and inside I found the inside coated in an old musk with a computer, a set of pliers, and to my horror a bloody knife.

I jumped back and dropped the bag, which exposed its underside with the words J. O'Grady. I reached for my cell phone but realized that I had left it upstairs. I then heard a scream and turned to see a shadow from afar running towards me quickly.

To Be Continued


End file.
